


Kiss Bang

by darkclouds



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cheating, Dark Rhys, Guns, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkclouds/pseuds/darkclouds
Summary: Inspired by  the song Kiss Bang by GrandsonsRhys after experiencing many ups and downs with Jack and his relationships recounts memories and discovers Jack being unfaithful.





	Kiss Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written any fanfics but it’s late and I’m tired so please excuse typos or tell me about them please.

Rhys knew he got too comfortable, too quick. He knew that things could never be as easy as they seemed and he knew he should’ve never trusted Jack. Yet, despite all this, he did. Among everything else, he knew what awaited him when he opened their penthouse doors.  
He wasn’t oblivious to the rumors, it felt like he heard every one, but for his own sanity he tried to ignore him. The rumors bothered him the most because it showed that everyone else could see the problems too.   
Rhys tried his hardest to keep this relationship together, though he knew it wore him down. Most days, even the good ones, he felt like a shell of who he was before he met Jack. Vaughn and Yvette were still by his side and he was shooting through the ranks and on to better things in life.   
He threw it all away for the one and only Handsome Jack, he lost his only friends.   
“I’m sorry Rhys we just feel like you’re changing for the worst and you should move out. Things aren’t working for us anymore” Vaughn and Yvette looked solemn as the words were spoken but Rhys remembers the deep pain as his old life crumbled before him”  
And he lost the hope he had of being self built. The judgement of everyday life on Helios wore him down. He couldn’t walk by anyone without hearing a whisper or a laugh, though he never told Jack as it seemed something too trivial to bother the older man with.   
Rhys stopped going out and tried his best to even give Jack some space but in the earlier stages of their relationship he could never keep his hands off of him.   
“Come on Rhysie! What’s so wrong with a little PDA in the workplace? I am the boss after all” He trailed his hands up the younger man’s chest.   
Rhys laughed and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe because groping me feels a little more than PDA”  
Rhys took a step towards the large metal doors of the penthouse and tried to steady his breaths. Jack had left the office early today, as he was informed by his secretary, but never even cared to send one text to him saying that he was home.   
Another step forward and the click of his boots echoed in the hallway. Rhys threw everything away for this man because he went head first into a relationship with someone he knew better than to.   
“You should know better than this bro! Everything’s always about Jack now, Jack this and Jack that. What is going on?”   
“I am a grown man Vaughn I can choose who I’m with and what I do with my spare time ‘bro’.”  
Vaughn’s concern from his memories floated through his ears and it almost sounded like screaming.   
Three more steps forward and the door was almost in reach of his fingertips. Rhys didn’t have words to describe the dread and raw anger he felt building up the closer the entrance got and every instant a warning flag was ignored and every harmful memory flashed in his head. Like the day Rhys finally broke a personal promise to himself, and murdered someone else.   
Rhys walked through Helios’ hallways, hair perfectly styled and radiating an air of confidence. It was one of the better days, where everyone was calmer and the day didn’t seem so rough.   
He had been here thousands of times before, going up to Jack's office and practicing ignoring the stares and ignoring the whispers but one was finally spoke loud enough that Rhys could make out the words.”   
“I’ve never seen someone so pathetic in my life. Doesn’t he realize it’s obvious how much Handsome Jack doesn’t want him? You’d think he’d get the hint after all thi-“  
The man never finished his sentence as Rhys wrapped his metal fingers around the other’s throat. There was no escape and the man’s eyes widened and fear pumped through his veins.   
The group surrounding the man scattered to the edge of his visions like roaches from a flame.   
Slowly the man stopped fighting and the hands wrapped around the one on his throat became loose. In an instant Rhys released him and his body slammed to the floor. He watched as color returned and breaths became lets jagged and more pained from the damage to his throat.   
Rhys snatched the gun from his hip placing its barrel in the middle of the man’s forehead. When he finally spoke, his voice was rough and cracked like someone stranded in Pandora’s desert.   
“Pathetic says the man about to cry like a bitch on the floor.”  
The man whimpered and shifted and Rhys cocked the gun in response. “P-please I’m sorry I-I-I just want to live! I have kids an-and a wife!”  
The shots rang out in rapid fire and Rhys couldn’t have counted how many bullets plowed into the man. For a second he almost felt sorry for the janitor who had to clean it up.  
Jack was there in an instant, blood covered Rhys’ shirt and he stunk of gunpowder. Jack’s eyes shot to his eyebrows and he slowly traced over the dead body and then to Rhys’ shaking form.   
He ran over to him and grabbed his face with his hands and kissing him hard. “What did this asshole do to finally break you?”   
Rhys kept his lips sealed shut with narrowed red eyes. “Come on! You can’t kill someone in front of my office and not even explain what happened.”  
Even with the other begging for his attention, he just watched as blood pooled from his body and a crowd slowly gathered further away, whispering once again.   
Rhys wanted to lunge at the crowd and show them all what happens with rumors but Jack held him back almost knowing. With one hand raised the younger man let lose a shot into the ceiling above them. Instantaneously the crowd scattered and he took the first deep breath he’s had since the situation started.   
Jack barked orders to a clean up crew and whisked Rhys away where the next few days blurred together”   
That was four months ago, and every time he passed that spot on the way to the office he shivered. Jack was proud and wanted to know every detail when he finally calmed down, but Rhys felt sick at the thought of recounting the details. He did it for Jack anyways.   
Taking the final steps, he wrapped his metal hand around the handle and pulled open. The sound of moaning didn’t hit him till he stepped closer into their living room.   
The dread and anger mixed into an insurmountable rage that encased Rhys’ entire being. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what the bastard ‘Handsome Jack’ was doing and he still hoped that there was an excuse.   
As the doors to their shared bedroom was slammed open, Rhys pointed his gun towards the affair happening before his eyes. Jack shot around, separating the two but not bothering to cover himself at all.   
Rhys crossed the gap between them and like the man before, placed the gun at his forehead and watched as the gears turned in his mind.   
The girl wrapped herself in covers, crying quietly and shaking, terrified for her like. Rhys smirked, never feeling more powerful than now, not feeling this much control since meeting Jack.   
“What changed Jack since last night huh? You told me last fucking night that you loved me. I’m not sure I have a good reason to not put this bullet through your brain right now.” The anger coursing through his body made him shake and he wanted to scream at the thought.   
“Jack, I know you don’t like saying it, but I do love you.”  
“I love you too kiddo”  
“Rhysie you know-“   
“Don’t fucking call me that! Don’t fucking dare.” Rhys hissed, panting and chest heaving. The girl still sat in the corner of Rhys’ sight.   
Jack shifted slightly, and as much as he tried the fear showed through his facade. “Rhys you know you’re the only one on this goddamn space station that can treat me right. This girl was an easy choice that I regret. You should know better than to think this means anything.”   
Rhys relaxed for a second too long and the girl from the bed shot up and attempted to grab the pistol held tight in his hands.   
He slid his finger over the trigger and pulled, bullet ripping through flesh and bone in her leg and she wailed in pain. Rhys shot her in the stomach too, wanting to watch her bleed out on the carpet while he dealt with Jack.   
Jack had slowly moved towards the door and cursed as Rhys caught him in his plan. So he was able to block the door in time. Manic energy floated over him too and he wondered how Jack felt when he was about to kill.   
“There’s no escaping Jack, you should know how this will end.”  
“Come on Rhys think of everything we’ve been through and everything we’ve accomplished together. We can work through this. Besides the station will be after your head if this happens.” Jack wouldn’t ever admit it but in the moment he begged in his own way. His hands held defensively in front as him as he pleaded with his scorned lover.   
“How can I ever believe that this won’t repeat that I won’t catch you with another blonde skank in our bed?” The girl gasped for breath and Rhys kicked her side, boot digging into the wound. She cried out and clutched her stomach harder.   
“It was a one time thing and it never amounted to you. Never could amount to you.”   
Rhys came up to Jack and lowered the gun ever so slightly until it hung loosely by his side. Jack pulled him in for a hard kiss.   
He tasted the anger behind the gunshots and words, he tasted the fear from losing him and his own blood from the open cut on his lip from Rhys biting it.   
When they pulled away Rhys had holstered the gun and was observing the girl on the ground.   
Rhys pulled his gaze back up, the same narrowed look from before, and rage not having quite disappeared but just simmering below the surface.  
“You’re mine Jack and that won’t ever change.”


End file.
